The Meeting, The Kisses and The Happy Ending
by babywriter125
Summary: After Blair and Nate's break-up, knight in shining armor, Chuck Bass saves Blair from her lonely moments. Choosing Chuck aside from Nate was really a good idea for Blair. In Chuck's arms she'll stay since she feels good. C/B... edited:D


The Meeting, The Kisses and The Happy Ending

Chapter One:

The night was cold and dark. His eyes curious of that figure by the fountain. Who could possibly be out this late? As he walked closer, he could here noises. Crying noises. He walked closer and closer and closer. Now he could see her. Blair Waldorf, out in the fountain in the boulevard crying. She didn't recognize the young man behind her, Chuck Bass.

"Blair?" He started.

She turned around. Her eyes red. Still crying. Chuck thought that she'll slap him for interfering with her lonely moment but instead of slapping him or snobbing him, Blaire hugged him. Chuck could not believe his eyes. Blaire Waldorf hugging Bad boy Chuck Bass? He couldn't prevent himself from hugging her back.

"He did it again. He broke up with me. I can't understand Nate you know. Why can't he just end our relationship once and for all?" Blair said. Still crying and still in Chuck's arms.

"I tried to tell you that he just needs someone to help him go on. You should go for someone better than him or-me."

Blair looked at him and he looked back.

"But what if I want someone like you. Will you let me love you?" Blaire stopped crying and popped that question into their conversation.

Chuck wanted it to end fast so he could kiss her warm lips. "Yes" He said briskly. He leaned forward kissing her. She was surprised but kissed him back. Who could resist his kiss? His warm lips upon yours, holding you in his arms as if he never would let you go. In his arms and in his care, Blair was comfortable. She felt loved and accepted. He felt like he was in heaven and she was the most beautiful angel there. He loved her and she loved him. They're just right for each other. The kissed ended. He made her smile. He was happy to see that the love of his life, his angel smiled again.

"I'm happy to be here with you Chuck. At this moment I don't want anyone to be here with me except you."

He smelled Blair's mild perfume. He opened his eyes and there she was, sitting on the side of his bed waiting for him to wake from his sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"Well if you don't want me here then it's better for me to leave." Blair said jokingly. As she was standing up he quickly took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. There they were lying down in bed beside each other.

"No. I don't want you to leave me. Your mine and I won't make anyone have you."

Chuck sealed this moment again with a memorable kiss for Blair.

Blair still seated on Chuck's humungous, bed waited for her boyfriend to change.

"Chuck, you done yet? What's taking you so long?" Blair said.

"Almost love! Wait there okay?" Chuck's voice sounded faint.

At last he stepped out of the bathroom. He looked as handsome as ever in his black slacks, boy blue polo and his black coat jacket. Blair had to match what he was wearing so she was wearing a black dress with a by -the -knee cut and her charol peep toe heels. Her diamond earrings, necklace and ring dazzled her outfit. She stood up.

"Great! Let's get going then."

The limousine was parked in front of the wide wooden door of Chuck's home.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur your ride awaits."Chuck's butler said.

"Thank you Javier. Let's go now Chuck."

They got into the limo and drove off. They were going to the Festivity Fortress, where Nate celebrates his eighteenth birthday. Blair and Chuck got him a really expensive sapphire glass watch. When they got there, the party already started. "B! You're here and Chuck's with you." Serena said while getting her punch from Dan.

"Oh! I think Nate's looking for you. He's in the relaxing room. The door to the right. The door to the left is the bathroom." She continued.

"Okay. I'll go there now." Blair replied.

Chuck followed her but Blair thought Nate wanted her to go alone.

"Uhmm. Could you get me some punch? I'm getting thirsty." Blair joked.

"Oh sure love. I'll catch up to you in a while okay?"

Blair entered the room. Nate was there holding a silver ring. Blair coughed.

"Blair I want to do this fast okay. Will you be-. Uhmm. My girlfriend again?"

Blair showed her right hand to Nate. The ring Chuck gave her was there on her ring finger,

"Oh! Who's the lucky guy?"

At that moment, Chuck stepped in carrying B's punch.

"Him? You're dating Charles Bass?" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah. Even if you give me your family heirloom engagement ring, Chuck never would lie to me. If he wants our relationship done. It's done. Not like you, it's on and off." Blair defended.

Chuck stared at Blair with sparkling eyes of happiness. Chuck grabbed Blair by the waist and dragged her into the bathroom. He kissed her and she kissed back. Chuck felt really happy seeing his girlfriend defending their relationship infront of her former boyfriend who is really confused when he's in relationships. Blair felt she did the right thing in dating Chuck Bass.

Chapter Two-Coming Soon!


End file.
